1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatuses that facilitate access to telephony and digital media services.
2. Background
The traditional home or office telephone typically provides a very limited set of functions related almost entirely related to telephony. Users wishing to perform functions that extend beyond the basic feature set of a home/office telephone are required to utilize one or more other devices or platforms. For example, users of traditional home/office telephones typically have to use a printed phonebook or a separate computer to access directory services information. Traditional home/office telephones also do not provide access to a variety of Internet Protocol (IP) network-based applications and services, advanced media applications and graphics, or standard computer-based functions such as a contacts database, directory, instant messaging, calendar, news and weather.